True love kiss
by Rainshine101
Summary: Applejack asks zecora for help. she becomes a stallion under a spell and has 3 days to get Rarity to fall in love with her or else she'll turn back into a mare. Then asks Twilight for a huge favor. But it will be worth it for Rarity. Applejack and Rarity shipping. Twilight and Pinkie Pie shipping. And a little bit of Applejack and Twilight shipping as well.
1. chapter 1

...

. .. Chapter 1: A new change

Zecora paced back and forth. Grabbing bottles here and there. Applejack sat near by with her head low. Zecora noticed her.

"Cheer up, Applejack." Zecora said with a smile. "A few more minutes and the potion will be due."

Applejack sighed. "Its not that, but.Ah... ah appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Something the matter,Applejack? I sense that you're feeling blue."

"It's just... Ah dont know." She looked down and gave a fake laugh."look at me. A mare loving another mare and wanting to become a stallion. Its just... not right.not normal."

Zecora placed down the bottle she had and walked toward the mare.

"There,there my little pony. It'll be alright." She said wrapping her hoofs around the Orange mare. "Your heart knows best. Always listen to it. No matter how crazy the idea may seem."

"Yeah. Ah guess." Applejack gave a smile, feeling a little better.

"Besides..." Zecora gave a smile and a wink as she walked back to her glowing pot. "I think you'll look much better as your true self. A stallion."

"T-thank you Zecora." Applejack blushed. "That's making meh feel much better."

"Come closer, my little pony." Zecora waved her hoof, Grabbing a empty bottle she begin to pour in the liquid with a spoon. "For the magic potion has been finished."

"Really?" Applejack gazed at the blue glowing bottle. "This will make meh a stallion?"

"Yes. However as a magic potion it works like a magic spell therefore it will not last long."

"Oh."

"Three days."

"What?"

"Three days." Zecora repeated." For the effects to stay. You must find true loves kiss."

"Ya mean I have 3 days for her to fall in love with meh? "

"Yes. And if you fail on the 3rd sunset you will become a mare once again."

"Okay Ah got it."

Zecora gave her the bottle.

Applejack gave a smile. "Thank you so much. This.. this means a lot."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

Applejack gave her a quick hug then begin to head toward the door.

"Remember Applejack. A true loves kiss." Said Zecora

Applejack nodded and headed out, heading straight to Twilight's castle to explain her plan.

"Thats a pretty big task you're asking me to do Applejack."

Applejack held her head low. "Ah know..."

"Hmm." Twilight held a hoof to her chin and was lost in thought. Her eyes looked toward the bookself. "Maybe...I could.. hmm.."

She begin to pull out books with her magic. Flipping through the pages, she begin to pace back and forth. Applejack held her breath.

"If ya can't do it. Its okay."

Twilight looked up from her book. "Its not that. I could do it. Its just why do you want this? It'll give Rarity a huge headache And she'll probably go crazy."

"Yeah, Ah know. But look at me. I'm a mare. She'll never love meh as a mare." Tears begin to form in her eyes. " Its better if we do it this way. As if I never existed .."

Twilight frowned. "Applejack,.are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Only for 3 days. If I win her love then I'll stay a stallion. If ah don't I'll turn back into a mare.

"Okay." Twilight eyed her for a moment. She flipped through a book. " With this spell. It should-"

She was cut off when she felt Applejack's hooves wrap around her neck and shoulders. She felt Applejack bury her face in her mane.

"A-Applejack?" Twilight blushed deeply. She chuckled nervously. It was rare when Applejack showed this much affection. It caught twilight off guard. In fact Applejacks hug was lasting a bit long.

" Ah love ya Twilight." Applejack whispered softly. " Ah love what you're doing for meh. You're ma best friend."

"That's what friends are for, Applejack." Twilight gave a smile, returning the hug. "Ill support you no matter what and hey. Itll only be for 3 days."

"Eeyup."'Applejack pulled away with a smile. " Well, lets do this."

Twilight nodded. " Hope you're ready for this."

"Oh Twily." Applejack smiled. " I was born ready. Oh and Twilight my new name will be Applebuck."

Twilight nodded and did the spell.


	2. family meeting

The spell will take full effect tomorrow," Twilight said."Good luck...Applebuck."

Applejack gave a smile. "You can call me that name tomorrow. And Twilight... Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Twilight said. "I hope everything works out well. Hey Is the potion in there?"

Twilight pointed to Applejack's saddle.

Applejack nodded. She reached into her saddle, getting the glowing bottle out. The two mares gazed at it and sat down. Looking at the glowing bottle. "Yep. One drink of this and it'll do the trick, lasting three days."

Twilight gave a smile to her friend. "Seems like her spells and potions are getting stronger each day."

"Yea.. Good thing shes on our side." They both laughed softly.Applejacks faces suddenly changed. She played with the bottle with her hooves. "Hey, Twi You're not upset that ah Well, that ah'm into mares? You'll still hang out with meh, right?"

Twilight gazed at her, frowning she held a hoof to the mares face.

Slowling turning her face, Twilight made eye contact. "Applejack, how could you say such a thing? Of course. We'll still hang out. We're best friends. Ill love you no matter what."

Twilight leaned in, gently giving her a nuzzle in the cheek. Applejack blushed, leaning her hat further down her head. She gave a smile.

"That's good to hear." Applejack said as Twilight pulled away.

"Besides... I have a confession to make. I have a crush as well." Twilight chuckled nervously. Applejack raised an eyebrow with a smile. Twilight laughed. "Let's just say, it's not a pink hair pony that makes partys."

"Whoa. You and Pinkie pie?" Applejack was in shock. That was unexpected.

"What?" Twlight blushed deeper.

"Oh nothing. Just um. Never expected it to be Pinkie Pie and never expected you to be into mares as well. You two are opposites"

"she's cute alright and I like mares too!" Twilight said. "Pinkie Pie is funny and nice and she'll always be there for somepony and of course we're different and all. But she's amazing and-"

Twilight stopped talking when she saw Applejack grinning at her.

"S-shut up!" Twilight wings opened up and her fur poofed up.

"Looks like somepony got a wing boner thinking about a certain pink pony." Applejack laughed. "So when are you gonna tell her?"

"Actually im not sure." Twilight folded her wings and fixed her fur. "But I will soon."

"Good luck to you then." Applejack smiled. "Well, I better get going. Its going to be late soon."

"Ill see you later then." Twilight waved.

Applejack waved goodbye and started to head home.

Applejack adjusted her saddle bag and begin to head home. Part one was done.

Now

Applejack stared at her house where her family was. Now it was time for part two.

"Sis! You're back!" Applebloom came running toward the door where Applejack stood, giving her a big hug Applebloom grinned widely. "What's in the saddle?

"Hey Applebloom." Applejack gave a soft smile. " Hey, can you fetch Big Mac? We're gonna do a family meeting and uh its a surprise."

"Sure can!" Applebloom hopped away into the fields.

Applejack sighed as she headed toward the kitchen where her grandma was cooking. How was she going to explain all this to her family? Will they understand?

"Hey granny." Applejack stood nearby.

" Afternoon Applejack." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Ah'm doing good Ah-."

"No. You're not."

Applejack was taken back. "Pardon?"

"Something is on your mind." Granny said, glaring at her. "Its okay to tell me, you know."

"How did you.."

"Im your granny. I know everything." She chuckled softly. "And we're family."

"Yea...family..."Applejack looked down at her hooves. She sighed.

"We're back!" Applebloom called out, with Big mac walking begind her. They came into the kitchen. Applebloom grinned widely. "And we're ready for the family meeting!"

"Family meeting eh?" Granny raised an eyebrow toward Applejack.

"Yea." Applejack sighed deeply. She looked at her family. "Ah got something to tell y'all. In fact, its been something that Ah'll been wanting to tell y'all for a long time."

They all stared, waiting for her to continue.

"Ah.." Her voice cracked. "Ah like mares..."

"Ok." Applebloom said as if it wasn't news at all.

Applejack looked at her family with wide eyes. They didn't look surprised one bit. "Y'all not upset?"

"Upset?" Granny came forward wrapping her hooves around the mare. "Honey why would we be upset?"

"Its just not normal." Applejacks eyes filled with tears.

"Honey. Its okay. Honestly when I was in my younger years I liked a few mares myself. There's nothing wrong with it. Its true love. And we accept you the way you are."

"Eeyup." Big Mac gave a smile.

"Really y'all?" Applejack was amazed. They all nodded. She smiled even more. "That makes me happy."

"Oooh! Is it Rarity? Is it? Is it?" Applebloom bounced around with joy.

"Yea." Granny agreed. "That mare is a good one. She's a keeper."

Applejack's face begin to turn pink. "Y-Yea. It is. Ah liked her for a long time and Ah well. Ah... Ah'm gonna be a stallion for her"

"A stallion?" Granny asked confused. "How are you gonna-"

"With this." Applejack pulled out the potion and held it in her hooves. "With this potion, Ah will become a stallion for 3 days and for 3 days I have to get Rarity to fall in love with me in order to stay a stallion. Zecora made it for me."

They all stared.

"And Ah.." Applejack continued. "Ah was kinda hoping to get yer blessing."

Granny smiled. "Of course you get our blessing."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Ah'm gonna have a big brother!!" Applebloom jumped up and down. "well only for 3 days but still!!"

"And um. Twilight did a spell for me by tomorrow morning everyone will know me as Applebuck and-"

"Applebuck. That's a cute name." Granny chuckled softly.

Applejack blushed. "And um. Everyone but Rarity will know meh as Applebuck. Twilight even changed all the photos of meh into a stallion for 3 days. This way Ah get to know Rarity when Ah'm a new pony."

"Are you sure this is what you want? " Granny asked. " why not tell her now? As a mare. Maybe she'll love you back."

"Ah can't. Rarity isn't into mares."

"Sugarcube. You dont know that. Maybe she is."

"And if she's not. Ah'll run our friendship." Applejack frowned. "Its.. Its better this way."

"Alright then." Granny said. " Its your choice."

"Well, drink it!!! " Applebloom said with joy. "Drink the potion!!"

"Go on." Granny nodded.

Applejack opened up the cap,slowly she begin to drink it.

Her body started to fell wired and hot and it felt like she couldn't breath.

Applejack collapsed to the ground. The last thing she heard was her family shouting her name then everything went pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr""Shhh! She's waking up!"/p  
p dir="ltr""She? Don't you mean him, granny?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh,.yess."/p  
p dir="ltr"Applejack moaned as he was slowly begin to wake up. His version was blurry but he saw that his family was leaning over him, staring at him./p  
p dir="ltr""Argh.." He slowly sat up. His mind was rushing. "What happened?"/p  
p dir="ltr""What happened is that you're a stallion, Applebuck." Granny gave a smile./p  
p dir="ltr""Ah..ah am?" Applebuck looked at his hooves, they were shaven like Big mac. His ponytail was gone, instead he had long hair like his father. He grew bigger and taller. His body was thinner then Big macs and he was bit shorter then him. Applebuck had the biggest smile on his face. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. "It worked! Ah'm a stallion."/p  
p dir="ltr""A handsome stallion." Granny gave a smile. Tears filled in her eyes. She held Applebucks cheek. "Just like your father."/p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck held his grannys hoof with his own. "Thank you granny."/p  
p dir="ltr""My new big brother!" Applebloom nearly tackled Applebuck,wrapping her hooves around the stallion, she grinned widely./p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck chuckled,returning the hug./p  
p dir="ltr""Ya look good." Big Mac said with a smile./p  
p dir="ltr""Thanks.Y'all." Applebuck said. His new body felt weak. "Um. Ah'll like to rest now. Everything hurts."/p  
p dir="ltr""We could tell."Granny nodded. "You passed out quicker then a apple falling from a tree. Ya go rest now."/p  
p dir="ltr"He got up and said goodnight to his family. Tomorrow is going to be a new /..br /...br /...br /...br /.../p  
p dir="ltr"Morning came. It was beautiful outside, birds were singing and the sun was shining./p  
p dir="ltr"It felt great./p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck sat up and gazed at his hooves. He smiled and whispered. "Ah'm finally a stallion."/p  
p dir="ltr"He knew it was only going to last 3 days if he didn't win Rarity's love. But now he finally had a good chance and he was positive to win her love./p  
p dir="ltr""Bro, you're finally up!" Applebloom stood by the door. She waved. "Granny said to come and fetch ya. Breakfast is ready."/p  
p dir="ltr""Be right there sis."/p  
p dir="ltr"Applebloom smiled before she closed the door. Applebuck stood off his bed and gazed into the mirror./p  
p dir="ltr""Ah really do look like ma father..." He whispered. Fixing his mane he headed downstairs./p  
p dir="ltr""About time yer awake son." Granny flipped a pancake while Big Mac helped. "Ya overslept."/p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry granny," Applebuck chuckled. He took a seat where a plate full of pancakes where. "But I gotta go. I need to do something."/p  
p dir="ltr""Alright. But be back before supper!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Can do." Applebuck quickly ate his food then waved goodbye. "Bye y'all."/p  
p dir="ltr""Bye, bro!" Applebloom called /...br /...br /..br /./p  
p dir="ltr"Now. The question was. Where was Rarity?/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey Applebuck!" A mare called out, waving. Applebuck waved back./p  
p dir="ltr""Applebuck! Good morning!" A sales pony waved./p  
p dir="ltr""Good morning." Applebuck called out./p  
p dir="ltr"It worked. Twilight's spell worked. Everypony knew him as a stallion, everypony but one./p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck saw Rarity. She was looking at flowers nearby./p  
p dir="ltr""Perfect timing." Applebuck grinned. He cleared his throat before he bravely started to walk towards the mare./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you again for the flowers." Rarity used her magic to pick up the flowers. She turned around and begin heading home, with a smile she had her eyes closed and she began humming. The thing is, she didn't see Applebuck and Applebuck didnt see her. It happened so fast./p  
p dir="ltr"They ran into each other. It caught them both off guard./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh!" Rarity lost grip on her flowers and they fell everywhere. Her face turned red "I-Im so sorry. I didn't see where I was going."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rarity bend down. Picking up the flowers with her hooves./p  
p dir="ltr""That's okay." Applebuck tried his best to not blush. He bend down to help. "Here. Ah'll help."/p  
p dir="ltr"They both picked up flowers. There was a flower in front of them and they both reached for it. Their hooves touched./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh. My apologies." Rarity said pulling her hoof away./p  
p dir="ltr""Is alright, here." Applebuck picked up the flower and gave it to her. "This blue flowers suits you. It matches your eyes."/p  
p dir="ltr"" ." Raritys face lit up. "Thank you..umm"/p  
p dir="ltr""Applebuck." He smiled "ya know meh Rarity."/p  
p dir="ltr"Confusion was written on her face./p  
p dir="ltr""Um." She looked uncomfortable and laughed awkwardly. " My, these flowers got dirty. I better get new flowers.."/p  
p dir="ltr"She turned around before Applebuck could say another word./p  
p dir="ltr"'emNice move, why would you say her name if she doesn't know meh. '/emApplebuck thought. He frowned. 'Okay, jusemt play it cool. Act like a charming Prince.'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"He walked where Rarity was standing. She was looking at blue flowers. Applebuck held his breath./p  
p dir="ltr"Rarity was the one pony who doesn't know Applebuck the stallion but instead Applejack the mare. So, of course it'll be awkward if a pony you never met says that they know you./p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck began to wonder, Having Rarity remember him as a mare wasn't such a bright idea./p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck looked around. He found the most purple flowers. Grinning, he grabbed them/p  
p dir="ltr""Ahem." Applebuck cleared his throat. He stood next to Rarity, who stared at him with a wired look. Applebuck gave an awkward laugh as he held up the purple flower. " um. This flower. It matches your eyes?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She gave a small smile but didn't accept the flowers. "Thank you once Again.. Applebuck."/p  
p dir="ltr"" Its okay if ya dont remember meh." Applebuck said awkwardly. It has hard to make a conversion./p  
p dir="ltr""You're right, I don't." She turned to leave."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ah know that we're best friends!" Applebuck called out. Rarity stopped but didn't turn around. Applebuck continued. "Ah know that there was a storm and we had to take shelter at Twilights. Ah know that we dared each other alot and ah know that we slept in the same bed and fought over the blanket."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rarity slowly turned around, her eyes wide. "How...only ..only. Applejack knows that! How could you.."/p  
p dir="ltr""Rarity its okay if ya saw me as a mare." Applebuck said, he had no idea where he was going with this. " Ah mean. Lots of ponies think Ah'm a mare because of ma mane."/p  
p dir="ltr""You're saying that my friend, Applejack isn't real?" Rarity frowned. "You're lying! You're saying that I'm crazy! That's not true. Applejack is my best friend and she's a mare! I'll prove it! Y-you jerk!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rarity took off running./p  
p dir="ltr"em'Well, that could've gone better.'/em/p  
p dir="ltr""What was Ah thinking." Applebuck mumbled under his breath. "Now she thinks that Ah'm a jerk."/p  
p dir="ltr""Sir. Are you going to pay for those flowers?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Huh? Applebuck turned around. A mare stood in front of him. He realized that he was still holding the purple flowers. "Oh, uh sure."/p  
p dir="ltr"Applebuck paid for the flowers and begin to head toward Twilights castle/p  
p dir="ltr"'weleml, time to go see Twilight before Ah do more damage to Rarity.'/em/p 


End file.
